Legends of South Park: Issue 2 Broadway Bro-Down 2
by LittleDeez-SP
Summary: South Park is ready for the school's annual theatre production and Darren is not happy one bit. Will it suck ass in his first year? Or will he successfully get his way?
1. Chapter 1

**Legends of South Park: 2** **nd** **Issue "Broadway Bro-down 2"**

It's that time of year again at South Park Elementary, the town's annual musical show was around the corner. Each year, like many other schools, they set up a performance of an old musical that no longer plays on Broadway, or a crappy watered down version of an active one. This year was no different, as many participants were excited to be a part of it.

Except, there was one problem…

Darren McElroy decided he would actually participate in this Broadway production. He finally saw the Lion King on Broadway after he bailed out of seeing the show as a little kid 8 years ago, and he was also there when a new cast made their debut for Wicked. He was hooked, and ready to be a part of this new thing. Little did he realize what he's gotten himself into.

As he was chatting with his lovely soul mate Annie Knitts, they heard a girl singing as she moved along the hallways. The girl's name was Coco, and she just moved to town from southern Texas. She was obsessed with the new Broadway show Hamilton, and she managed to convince the town to choose that for this year's production. This was a nightmare for Darren. The Colonial American days were by far his least favorite historical time period, and they made a musical on it.

Later that night…

"It's ok Darren. I'm sure you'll have a great time," said Annie, alone with him in his bedroom.

"What can I do about it? The show sucks! Les Miserables may be a bad Broadway show but it's god compared to Hamilton."

"Don't think of it as a bad show. Think of it as a family friendly experience for all to enjoy."

"Yeah that's the problem. It fails to capture the spirit of Broadway."

Darren turned off the bedroom light and got in bed. "Anyway, goodnight Annie."

"Goodnight darling," she replied as she sent a goodnight message to the people on Discord.

It seems that Darren isn't the only one upset that the production is of Hamilton. As Randy Marsh saw the flyer for the Broadway show, he was just as steamed.

"What have you done? …You maniacs!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Legends of South Park: 2** **nd** **Issue "Broadway Bro-down 2"**

Still shocked after the reveal of the year's theatre production, Randy decides to take matters into his own hands. The day after he found out he rallied in front of the school with a picket sign that shows a middle finger. He was acting crazy too, in his usual way. Loud, and rowdy, yet everyone seemed to be able to ignore him. Eventually a compromise was reached. Randy was able to put on his own musical production, as long as it didn't interfere with Hamilton.

After that one Friday night, Randy met up with the other big Broadway bros to figure out a plan for this production. And after 5 hours, they decided to put on the ultimate Broadway fusion, which would combine many classic Broadway hits. They sent out a memo saying that anyone wishing to participate would have to show up in the auditorium on Friday dressed as a Broadway character, or at least acting like one.

This was Darren's big break. He got to be part of something not shit. So that night, he dug around for something special.

And then, Annie greets him. "What'cha looking for?"

"Oh, just something for the Broadway fusion."

"Oh you've heard! We don't have to be a part of Hamilton! That's great!"

"Yeah I was waiting for that." He dug around some more… "Ah! Here it is."

And he turns around, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera.

Friday night came. Darren and Randy were chatting by the stage; both excited to put on something like this. They didn't notice Annie sneak into the room in green face paint, singing. "Good neeeeeewwws! I'm heeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Just like the opening number to Wicked.

The only other confirmed participant was Alexia Alterson as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, who was a bit nervous about the idea. Randy saw and was curious about it. "Hey uh Alexa? What are you dressed as?"

"It's pronounced ALEXIA! And I'm being Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

Darren looked puzzled. "Beauty and the what? I've never seen it on Broadway." He had his mask off to scratch his eye.

"No, it's not Broadway. But I did it as a little kid back in Italy. I wanted to remember it."

Randy spent most of this first meeting doing a meet and greet with the first day performers. But they still had a long way to go before creating the ultimate fusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legends of South Park: 2** **nd** **Issue "Broadway Bro-down 2"**

After the first week, Randy and the team had all of Act 1 planned. It would begin with a scene with Belle from Beauty and the Beast in an opening scene taking place in Denver, when she then notices that Alexander Hamilton has traveled through a wormhole from the past and put on a Broadway production starring him.

After that the scene changes to the Council of Broadway, which features big characters from many big shows, with the leader being the Phantom of the Opera. He opens the scene with a notable line: "I have again been denied and betrayed," of course, referring to the Hamilton musical taking away spotlight from the Phantom show. Once the members of the council agree to take down the show, the scene changes accompanied by some Phantom of the Opera incidental music, followed up by some smaller scenes showcasing a few other big shows like the Lion King, one of the scenes involve Elphaba from Wicked becoming a friend to Belle.

Right in the middle of the first act is a variation to the hit Wicked number "One Short Day" which is before the characters fly to New York City to take down Hamilton. The scene finishes transitioning from Denver to New York and the Jets gang is introduced with a song of their own. At the end of the first act the Jets and Broadway characters stand in front of the Walter Kerr Theater where Hamilton plays, and the Phantom breaks down the door and the lights go out.

Act one was over. But there was a big problem.

Darren was taking a little peek at the script when he noticed something big was missing. "Yo, Randy!" he cried out. "What are we doing for Act 2?"

"Oh well you see…" Randy then realized that he used up all his energy on Act 1. "Oh no! We don't have an Act 2!"

Annie heard everything. "No Act 2? What kind of a show has no Act 2?"

Even poor lil Alexia was just as pissed. "Questa è tutta una cazzo di cazzate!"

It seemed that the whole show was gonna flop. But then…

"Pardon me!" A tan skinned boy in a cat suit appeared from behind the curtains. "I hate to interrupt."

And he danced to music from Cats as everyone stared in awe. They knew who he was. Sky Petrov, big Star Wars fan and was nicknamed Alexia's "cat". Surely they didn't forget about him. He could save the show.

…Or could he?


End file.
